


Déjà vu et Tu

by Kamary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins?, Aura sensing, Deja Vu, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamary/pseuds/Kamary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what if two humans fell instead of one, at first. What if the Dreemurr's adopted the twins, Chara and Frisk? Would things change? Would they be better? Ah, but solutions like this don't come so easily. Not everything is as it seems, and Asriel isn't going to be fooled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu et Tu

**Author's Note:**

> Determination is the ultimate writing crutch. I can use it to do whatever I want. Anyway, this fix is very vaguely connected to Temporal Shenanigans, one of my other fics, but what's going on is pretty obvious without it.
> 
> Side note, I haven't written anything for a while because of a pain in my wrist. I was worried it was carpel tunnel, but no. It was writer's cramp. Plus, I've had finals. I still have finals. Once they're done, I'll probably write a bit more.

Asriel was a good child and nobody could say otherwise. He was almost twelve and, besides that one time that his mom caught him eating half of his and his dad’s slice and pie and pretending they were just really tiny slices, he’d never really been in trouble. However, every child needed their rebellion, and Asriel was no different.

When they moved to New Home, Asriel hated it at first. It was identical to Home, but Asriel missed the room he grew up in. He missed the colours of the ruins, now dulled in New Home. He missed all of it. So, whenever he was feeling down, he’d head to the ruins after school. His mom always thought that he was playing with friends, so she never knew.

Sometimes, when he was feeling adventurous, he would travel all the way to the back of the cavern and lay in the sun patch and just stare up. He’d dream for hours of what it would be likes to live in the sun all the times (he’d heard the sun went down, but he’d never seen it so he didn’t quite believe it). And maybe someday something cool would fall down, like a hat or some seeds for an exotic plant. Maybe the one that smelled like rotting meat or the one that ate flies!

What he didn’t expect was for a human to fall down. What he expected even less was for it to be a pair of humans that fell down.

Asriel didn’t want to be that monster, but the humans looked a lot alike. The slightly bigger one, who he would later learn was named Chara, was a little paler and kept their bright red eyes open. The smaller, Frisk, kept their eyes closed. But Asriel didn’t learn about this until later. When he first saw them, they were both out cold. Frisk was relatively uninjured, being protected by Chara during the fall. Chara, on the other hand, looked really hurt.

Never did he suspect, when he ran off to get his mother’s help, that this would be one of the most important days of his life.

\---

If there had only been one of them, they would have been moved into Asriel’s room, but there wasn’t just one. Everyone felt awkward about splitting them up so the final decision was to move Toriel in with Asgore and use her former room as a bedroom for the two humans. In that way, they would get their own sense of privacy.

Everyone stated calling them the twins. They must be twins, with how clingy they were to each other and how they looked. They were almost identical, Asriel had mused many times. He assumed they were identical twins. It never occurred to him to ask them what they were, and so it took him quite a while to find out this wasn’t quite the truth.

\---

“We’re not twins,” Chara explained one day. Asriel hadn’t needed to ask, he’d just referred to Frisk as Chara’s twin. “I really don’t know why everyone seems to think we are. But Frisk and I, we actually aren’t related at all. Well, unless they’re some distant cousin that I never knew about.”

“Well, you look pretty much the same. And it’s not just me, everyone sees it,” Asriel countered, but he only received an eye roll from Chara.

“That’s cause we’re the only humans you know.” Chara’s expression became a melancholy one that they only wore when they were thinking about their past. On instinct, Asriel pressed up against their side. That always seemed to calm them down. Maybe it was the feel of his fur, or maybe it was the fact that he was giving off an aura of protectiveness. Asriel would never know, and Chara would never tell.

“I’ve known Frisk for a long time. Not all my life, but I think I’ve known them for at least a year.” If their short lives, that was a long time, Asriel realized. “I think it was the… Fall when I met them. I remember the leaves, and… Flowers? It’s all really fuzzy. I remember we lived together in a house for bit. No, that doesn’t make any sense. It wasn’t long anyway, then it was winter and we were alone. We kept moving forward and made it to spring. It remember the rain and the cool whether. And then we hit summer. I sear, the fact we didn’t type of heat stroke surprised me. And then we… Then we…”

Sometimes Chara would do this when they talked about their past. Asriel realized a while ago that they didn’t have a full memory. He thinks it might have something to do with their fall. Chara took the brunt of the fall from Frisk and they might have hurt their head. Sometimes Asriel thinks about asking his mom to help Chara, but knows that the human wouldn’t very much appreciate the offer. So he doesn’t.

Instead he lightly pats Chara on the back. “Want me to stop calling the two of you twins?”

Chara huffs in response. “Nah, its fine, Azzy. I’ve been called worse things, and hey, if the world assumes that Frisk is my twin, that’s all for the better. …Better to be related to then someone else…”

\---

It wasn’t until Asriel asked Frisk about what Chara had told him that he realized this situation wasn’t normal. It took a long time for him to bring it us, a few weeks at least. Finding an organic time to bring it up was hard. Unlike Chara, Frisk never questioned why people thought they were twins. Frisk was much more understanding of the people around them.

During a talk about how nice it was to not be an only child, Asriel finally managed to say it. It wasn’t the most tactful of things he’d ever said, but he didn’t expect the kind of reaction that he got.

“Was that how you felt when you and Chara started travelling together?” Asriel asked in soft tone. He expected a yes, and maybe for Frisk to fill in the gaps that Chara left in the story, but instead Frisk seemed somewhat insulted. It wasn’t Frisk’s expression that really scared Asriel, thought. It was their aura.

Monster auras were much more obvious than human ones, Asriel had realized, but human ones had an intensity beyond compare. Right now, Frisk’s aura wasn’t anything like a human aura, though. It was huge an imposing, intense like a human’s, but obvious as a monster’s. It was even bigger than Asgore’s, only for the moment, though. Only until Frisk finished talking, though.

“Chara and I have _always_ been together, Asriel. That’s how _this_ world works. Don’t say that again.” And with that, the imposing aura was gone. Frisk went on talking like it had never happened, but Asriel would never forget it. It was absolutely terrifying,

\---

Asriel wanted to ask Chara about their life before Frisk, but they couldn’t. He still feared that thing that Frisk did. For the first time, Asriel began to wonder if Frisk was human. Chara was human, but Frisk? Frisk might be something nobody had ever seen before.

Asriel found himself filled with hesitation by this thought. He wanted to ask, but got the feeling that this would disrupt their little family. Despite that, he couldn’t help but become a little distant from Frisk. As a result, he grew closer to Chara, close enough that Chara would trust him with something they could never trust Frisk with…

\---

“Asriel, you’ve got to do this for me!” Chara grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from backing away. Asriel wanted to go get his mom. She’d know how to stop this, but Chara wouldn’t let him go. “Please… If you used my soul, they’d all be able to get out of here.”

“One soul isn’t enough to break the barrier…” Asriel’s argument was weak, since he knew what Chara was trying to get him to go. “Chara… We could wait until it happens naturally. When you and Frisk…”

He couldn’t finish, not because Chara interrupted him but because the thought made his own heart feel like it was going to shatter. Chara shook their head and continued.

“You can grab six more while you’re up there, and then Frisk and you can…” Chara took a breath before continued. “Monsters deserve to rule the surface. Humans chased you guys down here… It’s your right to have the surface back. With seven souls, you can wipe out any human that dares try to attack you. Monsters could rule the surface peacefully, and humans can go die for all I care.”

“Chara… Do you hate humans? Is that why you’re doing this?” If it was an act of revenge, Asriel could refuse. However, if it was an offer made out of the goodness of Chara’s heart, then as future king, Asriel could not refuse.

“…Asriel…” Chara leaned down and gently rested their forehead against Asriel. They only did this when something was really wrong. “I’m human. Humans did terrible things to your people. Please, let me make up for it in the only way I can… I don’t want you, or the other monsters, or Frisk to suffer anymore.”

“Chara…” Asriel sighed. “It was buttercups, right?”

\---

“These buttercups…” Chara took another bite, a sad expression on their face. “They taste… Familiar.”

Asriel didn’t know why Chara would know the taste of them, only Asgore had eaten them before, but he let it pass. It didn’t matter, right?

\---

“Chara, I brought the flow… Ers?”

Asriel dropped the buttercups the moment that ‘Chara’ turned around. He hadn’t made this mistake in years. He could tell Frisk from Chara without needing to see them, just from their aura, but he hadn’t bothered to check. Maybe he did it because he was lazy, but Asriel knew he hadn’t checked because he wasn’t to get caught.

“Flowers…?” Frisk’s expression as confused for only a moment before their eyes flew open and they jumped to their feet. “Already?!”

That feeling was back. However, instead of angry, the strange aura was in a panic. Asriel backed away from Frisk, letting them leave the room and search out Chara. Toriel and Asgore were out (as they always were whenever Asriel snuck Chara the buttercups), so it was likely Asriel was the only one who would notice this feeling.

A few moment later, Asriel could feel muffled yelling. Despite everything, Asriel felt like he was going to cry in relief. Now Chara wouldn’t have to die.

\---

“Mom…”

Frisk’s sniffling got Toriel’s attention as she came in carrying groceries. Chara had been looking a little feverish the last few days, so she was buying the supplies for her Get Well soup. Asgore had tagged along to help her carry the bags (and to convince her to pick up extra snails). Toriel almost dropped her bags to run over and comfort her crying child.

“What’s wrong Frisk?” She was careful to keep her tone soft. “Are you feeling ill as well? Oh, this can’t be spreading…”

Frisk shook their head. “No… I know why Chara’s sick. I… I dared them to eat one of the buttercup plants and… And now they’re really sick and…!”

Frisk broke down sobbing, even though Asriel knew it was an act. Toriel, however, was not moved by this. She was more horrified by what happened.

“Frisk Dreemurr! You know what those flowers did to your father! If your twin had eaten any more, they could have gotten really ill! Oh, but thank goodness you told me when you did, before it was too late to do anything. Much longer and we wouldn’t be able to avoid permanent damage…”

Toriel ran off to grab her supplies, leaving Asgore, Asriel, and Frisk in the main hallway. There was an uneasy silence that huge between the three of them. Toriel would believe what Frisk said, because she wanted to believe her children would never purposely hurt themselves, but Asgore was no so easily tricked.

“Frisk…” He tone was low. “Did you really dare Chara or…?”

Frisk just looked at Asgore sadly and the king knew right away what that meant. “Alright. You aren’t in trouble, and neither are they. We’ll just have to be more careful from now on. I knew Chara wasn’t quite… Well, but we didn’t think it would go this far. We’ll keep a better eye on them from now. On. Thank you. You’re a good twin, watching out for them like that.”

Asgore ruffled Frisk’s hair before heading out of the room to follow Toriel. Asriel could only be more sure in this moment that Frisk as not human.

\---

“Hey Chara… Do you ever wonder if Frisk isn’t human?”

“Pft, did it really take you that long to figure it out? I wouldn’t be so close to them if they were. I don’t think they’re human, but they’re not a monster. Sometimes it feels like they’re a lot bigger than that… But, they’re still my dorky little sibling, and I’m not going to let something like god-like powers come between us.”

“Yeah… Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing Hyperdetermination Frisk, I can't help myself. Sorry if it was a bit odd.


End file.
